Edward Cullen You Do NOT Dazzle Me, NEW VERSION!
by 1264669
Summary: EDITED AND NEW. Edward and Bella run in two different social circles. Edward is Mr Abercrombie and Bella has a big attitude. Can opposites really attract?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is the new and improved 'Edward Cullen You Do NOT Dazzle Me' Hopefully i'll be able to update a lot more now. I really like where the stories going and i've had fun writing the new chapters. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Isabella Swan, get up this instance you are going to be late!!" Charlie shouted up the stairs

"I'M UP FOR GODS SAKE!" I shouted back at him

"Good" he simply replied.

7.30 - The time on my cell phone, great half an hour to get ready for the hell hole that is school. I made my way out of bed and basically crawled into the bath room; let's just say I'm not a morning person. I grabbed my hairbrush and dragged it through my recently dyed dark brown hair before deciding whether to straighten it. I wanted my hair to go black but Alice already claimed that colour, and I'm too pale to pull it off, I'd look like some sort of vampire. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I put on my make-up.

I headed back into my room and open itunes, I had it blearing so loud I couldn't even hear myself think, I went through my wardrobe not really looking for anything when I came across my red and black stripped trousers they had these black braces that fell over my legs and I hadn't worn them in weeks so they would do. I pulled on an old band tee and my black shoes with the small heel.

Charlie was long gone by now and I was in the kitchen keeping my eye on the time, Alice should be here any minute, I grabbed some toast and a can of coke before putting on my pinstripe blazer.

Alice pulled up and honked the horn a couple of times, I ran out of my house into the rain and straight into the passenger seat. Alice looked amazing as always, she was wearing ultra skinny purple denim jeans, big black heels a black tank top and a skelanimals purple hoodie complete with little cat ears on the hood. We drove to school with all the windows open and music blearing yeah people gave us weird looks, but did we care? Nope.

We parked in our usual spot and hopped out Alice checked my outfit and vice versa, we headed over to our wall to have a cigarette. It must have been two minutes before rose arrived, she looked stunning as well in a black short sleeve jumper with military-style trim down the front, black skinny jeans and big black wedges, her eyes were rimmed with electric pink eyeliner - she looked amazing but that was Rose for you, she could give any model a run for her money and she knew it

"Hey" I said with a nod of the head sucking on my cigarette  
"Alright bitches" always a charmer was our Rose

I had only just finished my cigarette when the bell rang, great math my least favourite subject ever! I rolled my eyes, stubbed out my cigarette and grabbed my bag. I kissed Alice and Rosalie on the cheek and arranged to see them at before heading off to class.

Yeah I got a few stares the bitchy girls would always comment on my clothes and snicker with their friends, the guys would love it or hate it but to be honest I couldn't care less. I had an attitude but I didn't care in fact I was glad people were intimidated by me made me life easier no one would annoy me or talk to me for that matter.

"Edward look, Bella's dressed for Halloween" Tyler Crowley nudged Edward who burst out laughing with Tyler

Edward Cullen. Otherwise known as Mr Abercrombie and Fitch - captain of the football team, school player, and prize idiot. I hate him! I hate him with a passion! He only talks to me because I'm the only girl in the school who won't sleep with him. I would rather drink cat sick than go on a date with Edward Cullen. Still doesn't stop him trying though does it, you think he would get a hint by now – IM NOT INTRESTED!!

"Hey Bella" He was using his 'sexy' voice and yeah it was pretty sexy but it wasn't doing anything for me, he had me backed against a locker his arms either side of my head  
"Go to hell Cullen" I snarled back at him ducking under his arm  
"Feisty are we swan?" He grabbed my wrist pulling me back  
"Cullen if you don't let go of my arm I swear to god I will make sure you won't be able to have kids" I yanked my arm out of his grip and walk into my math class. It's not even half eight yet and I'm already counting the minutes until school ends.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chaper two, hope you like :)

* * *

Lessons passed quickly and soon enough it was lunch. I got my usual stares in the corridors and I just gave them the finger or snapped something at them. You think their parents would have brought them up basic manners, you know like NOT to stare at people, the youth of today is terrible.

As soon as I got to the cafeteria I was greeted by Alice and Rosalie

"Thank god your here Bella I don't think I can stand another minute in his room with these self obsessed airheads please can we go now" Alice was practically begging me now

"Ok, Ok, Ok, just let me get some fries, meet me by the wall?" It was tradition now basically we would always go to the wall before school, at lunch and after school for a smoke. The teachers knew about it by now, sometimes the younger ones would join us.

I grabbed some fries and was making my way over the cafeteria door when I was stopped by none other than Cullen himself.

"Hey Bella, when are you going to finally catch up with the rest of the school and realise you're in love with me?" He was smiling his signature smile, he used whenever he wanted something

"Cullen why don't you ever get the message I don't like you, I'm not interested in you and I never will be, so why don't you just go back to your pathetic friends and carry on living your pathetic life, or better yet don't live! Just keep out of my life Edward!!" I was trying to calm myself but it didn't seem to work

"Come on Bella, I know you want me babe" He winked and tried the smile again

"I'm not your babe Cullen, god you're such a prick" I started to walk off with my fries, by now I was craving a cigarette. The way things were going I was going to die of stress at the age of seventeen.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" He shouted after me, which resulted in me giving him the finger.

When I got outside Alice and Rosalie were just sparking up I quickly joined them, getting one off Rose this time as she got one of mine this morning. I can't afford going round giving these out for free, no matter how much I love her.

"Took your time babe, what was the hold up?" Alice asked she was playing with her nails while balancing the cigarette in between her lips

"Cullen" I growled his name It made me feel ill just saying his name

"Oh" Rose and Alice said in unison

Edward and I have had this long ongoing battle since, well since forever basically. He's always wanted what he can't have, and since that's me he wants me. It's become sort of a game people in our school would take bets saying when I would cave which will be never. I can't stress that enough.

Of course since Edward is practically God in this school all the girls hate me, but seriously I'd rather cut my left foot off then strike up convocation with one of them. I'm surprised they can spell their own name; actually I haven't checked that recently might have to do that soon just to prove my point. I'm always tormenting the girls in the school from stealing their bags to their make-up, hair brushes or just making out with their boyfriends. Every guy likes to make out with the 'freaky emo girl' I don't mind seriously, some of those guys are cute and it makes Cullen angry so it's win-win situation.

"Bella... hello... earth to Bella?" Alice was franticly shaking her hand in front of my face I shook my head to bring myself out my thoughts. My cigarette was practically finished and I had only taken two drags – how annoying.

We made our way inside as It started raining, the most annoying thing when you're trying to smoke as I'm sure you can understand. Alice was waving at somebody and blushing, I turned my head to see she was looking at Jasper. Jasper Whitlock was cute; ok more than cute he was hot and totally flirting with Alice. He was what we like to call an inbetweener, he was basically friends with everyone he was nice enough, never done anything to annoy me. In fact I even think he gave me a cigarette once, yeah he was cool in my books. His blonde hair was pushed back into a messy style though not nearly as messy as Edward's; I don't think anyone else will be able to pull of this hair apart from him.

"Alice, are you checking out Jasper Whitlock?" Rosalie whispered into her ear, she must have noticed as well.  
"Hmmm, err what? I'm not too sure to be honest, I think I've only just realised how hot he is" She was still staring at him  
"Alice stop staring, your gonna freak him out" I clicked my fingers in front of her face and she snapped her head towards me  
"You're right, He's just so cute" The way she was talking about him made me wanna puke

We made our way to a table and began chatting about nothing, until we were distracted by someone pulling a chair out and sitting down

"Alright Girls" I would recognise that voice anywhere. Cullen.  
"What do you want Edward" I snapped I turned to face him and he had a smile playing on his lips  
"Well when you put it like that Bella, how about a date?" He was using 'the voice' again jeez doesn't that ever get old?!  
"I've told you hundreds of times Edward; now let me break it down for you... I. Will. Never. Go. On. A. Date. With. You" I was speaking slowly on purpose to emphasize my words  
"Don't be so hasty babe" He winked at me and I nearly puked  
"I've already told you Cullen, I'm not your babe so stop calling me it! Secondly, you repulse me, catch a hint Edward I'm not interested. Why don't you go suck Lauren or Jessica's or even Tanya's face off, I'm sure they would put out, looking at their dating history they have no taste" With that I got up and made me way to my next class biology.

I was early so I immediately left the room to wonder the halls for a while, when I bumped into Lauren.

"Watch where you're going skank" I snarled at her.

"Or what you're gonna come and slit my wrists for me? Yours not good enough anymore, or maybe you're going to shatter my ear drums with the crap you call music!" She was so worth punching, but if I got into one more fight this year I would get suspended and then I would have to attend the high school in La Push with the Quileute freaks. I really didn't wanna go there; bunch of weirdo's if you ask me.

"No Lauren I'm going to punch your fake ass nose till it bleeds" I smirked at her before heading back to my class passing Cullen making out with Tanya. I just rolled my eyes at them I mean come on how stupid can those girls get he uses them and then ditches them only to make out with their friends! He makes me sick.

I decided to make a detour to the bathroom before class, five minutes won't hurt anyone and I'm pretty sure Mr. Banner won't care It's not like he actually teaches us, the pathetic waste of space.  
After checking my hair and my make-up I finally made my way back to class. I strolled in 8 minutes late.

"Miss. Swan you are late" Mr. Banner tried to use a tone that would intimidate me, it never worked.  
"Oh my god, really? I'm so sorry! How can I ever make it up to you?" my voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
"We can drop the attitude for starters and then how about we return after school for detention?" I was so not in the mood for this today

I put on my most innocent voice that seemed to work with Charlie and tucked my hair behind my eye before putting my hands behind my back and rocking on my heels

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner it won't happen again" I said looking up slowly from under my eyelashes  
"To right it won't, now take a seat Swan and catch up" I think he tried to sound like he had control over me put it didn't really work he just sounded weak and vulnerable.

I made my way over to my seat next to none other than Edward Cullen. He smirked at me then gestured over to my seat with his hands to sit down, I just scowled at him. About twenty minutes in to the lesson I got a note placed in front of me.

_B - Newton's having a party Friday told me to let everyone know, you game?_

___**Err, depends what the rest of the girls want to do I'll find out and let you know**_

_B - Ok, all you can drink, his Brother from college is coming home._

___**Awesome I'll try and make it.**_

I looked up and smiled at Rose when she got the note; she looked up as well and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch and it bring it to my lips, we both silently chuckled.

Edward didn't talk to me throughout the lesson which I was thanking god for, as soon as the bell went I was out of there. I practically ran to the wall and got out my cigarettes.

"Jesus Bella slow down your gonna kill yourself if you try and smoke that any faster" Rose was approaching me now coming from biology with a normal pace unlike me.  
"I just had to sit next to Cullen for an hour, you don't know how traumatic it is" I laid my head back and blew out a big puff of smoke  
"Where's Al?" I asked Rose. Alice was normally here the one here.  
"She got caught with her pocket knife, trying to get out of it by saying she goes to boy scouts" both me and Rose broke out in giggles.  
"The funny thing is, she'll probably get away with it. Why does she carry it anyway?" I still wasn't one hundred percent sure why she needed it, Alice may be small but she can throw a mean punch, trust me I've been on the receiving end of one.  
"She uses it to cut the break into the office to change the numbers on her record so if she gets into any trouble and the school ring they won't reach her parents" Rose said while trying to keep her cigarette in her mouth and text, talk about multi-tasking

"Hey Girls!" Alice screamed out of now where  
"Jesus Alice trying to give me a heart attack?" I said while clutching my chest dramatically  
"Ha Ha, come on we've got to shopping for Mike's party Friday" Alice was nearly jumping, Oh how that girl loved to shop.  
"Alice I wasn't planning on dressing up" I wasn't planning on going at all to be perfectly honest.  
"Bells, Mike's brother has a friend who's in a band! Do you know how hot that is?!" she was shouting now.

I nodded, that was pretty hot and I guess I could do with some new trousers. Me and Alice drove back to Rosalie's house with her while she dropped off her car and grabbed her purse. She squeezed into my seat with me as Alice only had two seats in her gorgeous yellow Porsche, when we got to my house I grabbed my purse and left a note for Charlie:

**Charlie, gone shopping with Alice and Rose don't know what time I'll be home. **

I jumped into Alice's car again and we put an old CD and sang at the top of our voices all the way to Port Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter 3. Hope you're enjoying the subtle changes.

* * *

The mall was busy and loud – just how I like things.

"Ok where first?" Rose asked while she was filing her nails.  
"Well I was thinking Hot Topic, then we can make our way to Pac Sun and then to Journeys then were see what else when we pass?" Alice was surprisingly calm.  
"Yeah sounds cool, come on lets go shopping!" We all squealed. Ok what the hell has happened to me I must have really wanted those pants.

The first shop was Journeys and we decided we were going to rock Newton's party so we needed a whole new look, Alice was paying for mine which at first I wasn't too happy about but then I realised I was pretty much screwed if she didn't pay.

As soon as I stepped into the shop I fell in love with them, they were white converse with 'I heart my chucks' on them they looked amazing and I was not leaving this shop without them. Lucky for me Alice liked them as well. Alice found this pair of amazing extra high converse in red and she looked kick ass in them. Rosalie was also going with the Converse style as well apart from of course Rose's had to have a heel. They were basically black converse on a 2" heel suited her just right!

"We are going to look so good at this party; the skanks are going to have nothing on us!" Alice gets excited over the littlest things; you have got to love her.  
"I know, I'm actually quite excited now it should be good, and if there's gonna be hot band guys there – well that just tops it off" Rose always had a soft spot for a boy who can play the drums.  
"Yeah it should be good" I still wasn't really into going but Alice had just brought me these shoes and I'd feel too guilty if I didn't go.  
"What's up Bella you're being really quiet today, don't you feel to good or something?" Alice placed one of her tiny hands on my forehead  
"No, I'm fine really, I'll probably feel a bit better after we visit a few more shops" I wasn't even convincing myself.  
"That's my girl" Alice nudged me with her elbow and winked at me, we all burst out laughing.

As soon as I stepped in Hot Topic I felt at home, with the music blaring round the shop and the racks and racks of amazing clothes, I was on cloud nine. Not five minutes in to the shop and Alice was already carrying four pairs of trousers and eight tops.

"Bella come to the changing rooms, I've got some stuff" She shouted at me from over the big pile of clothes.  
"Ok Alice I'll meet you in there" I don't think she heard me though.

I grabbed a couple of tops and headed into the fitting rooms, my least favourite part about shopping was trying stuff, on I internally groaned.

"Alice? Alice? What one you in Al?" I knocked on all the passing dressing you doors

Alice flung the door open grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the small cubical

"Whoa, Alice what are you doing?" I was still a little shaken up but I was starting to laugh at Alice who had her head still out of the door as if she was spying on someone

"You see him..." she grabbed my wrist again and flung me towards her. I swear her strength is unnatural for somebody her size, I nodded my head.  
"... well he's hot and look's older so you're going ask him for his number" she beamed.

I snorted no way did she think she was going to get me do that, his guy was cute but no way worth total humiliation for. I mean Mike Newton was cuter than him, he looked he was trying to hard with his tunnel and too tight jeans. No way was I asking for his number.

"No way Alice I'm drawing the line, there are other hot guys in here and I'm not going to be rejected in front of them" I whisper shouted  
"Who says you would be rejected" Alice was lifting up different tops and putting them against herself in the mirror.  
"Whatever Alice" I grabbed a random top off the pile and decided I would wear that to the party.  
"When are you ever going to get over him?" Alice was crossing the line now  
"Alice!" I snarled her name  
"What I mean come on! It's been what eight months, he's moved on..." My heart sank a little bit as the memories consumed me "... So can you"  
"Alice It's nothing to do with him, or you so just stay out my life!" with that I stormed out of the shop and to the food court.

I ordered a milkshake and some fries and took the table away from civilisation at the back right hand corner, out table. People couldn't even say that pathetic line 'is your name on it?!' because it was I looked to the bottom corner of the table and there was Bella, Alice and Rosalie with a skull, I laughed at the memory of us trying to carve it in the plastic top with the back of ear ring.

"Bella... we're sorry" Alice came out of nowhere and made me jump she really has to stop doing that! She had the cutest puppy eyes and she was pouting.  
"No Alice I'm sorry I shouldn't have over reacted and stuff" I smiled up at her.  
"Well that's put the past behind and give me some of those fries, I got you a top and a skirt" Alice exclaimed back to hyper mode I see.

The top was black and like a halter neck corset type thing it had four rows of bullet straps and ruffle trim around the neck, Alice said it would show off my curves, I didn't have any but decided to humour her. The skirt was a dark grey with even dark grey star on it had to zips on the front from where the skirt ends, she said it would go with my shoes, I had already forgotten about them. She wouldn't show me her and Rose's outfits, said I had to wait till the party and it serves me right for storming out of the shop.

"Oh my God, look!" Rose pointed to a piercing and tattoo parlour.  
"What about it?" I was really confused.  
"We have to get our tongues pierced!!" she was jumping up and down like Alice, they spend way too much time together.  
"I don't think so, come on you know I don't like needles or anything like that" I was trying to get out of it.  
"Oh my god, Rose you're a genius! Do you think it will suit me?" Alice was all up for it; she was sticking out her tongue and going cross eyed.

"Yes Alice, it's going to look so good! Come on Bella don't wimp out, this is like ultimate accessories for the party" Rose was trying to persuade me.  
"Charlie will have a heart attack" He sure wouldn't like this idea and recently we haven't been getting on, this could be straw that breaks the camel's or his back.  
"Bella, what the hell has happened to you? Today you act all quiet; you practically have a break down in the shop and now you're scared of what Charlie will do!! I mean I thought you couldn't care less..." Alice was shaking her head in mock shame at me.  
"Fine, I'm in!" I shouted, they all cheered and hugged me before we entered the shop. Alice went first then me and Rose was last. They numbed it so it didn't hurt which was lucky because I really didn't want to start crying in front of everyone. All our tongues were numb and we were laughing at each other trying to speak, well it was supposed to come out as a laugh but it was more of a slur which made us laugh even harder.

We had strict instructions on how and when to clean it, all the boring stuff etc. The numbness was starting to wear off and the pain was kicking in, we had to stop at the drug store before we headed off home the pain was too much. I was starting to regret it until Alice's little speech about me changing and stuff would pop into my head. Then I wanted to shoplift, smoke and drink just to prove myself which was a bit pathetic.

"So Bells, If the college guys are hot at Newton's party you gonna make a move?" Rose asked me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Err I don't know, actually what have I got to lose nothing, yeah if there hot I'm game" I said with a smile.  
"Great! You know I think Jasper's going" Alice hinted, It was so obvious she liked him but being the guarded girl that she, she would never admit it and if you asked her she would probably use that pocket knife of hers and stab you. Good old Alice.

"Oh really, well If he does go, you gonna dance with him?" I tried to sound casual stifling a laugh.  
"I don't know, he is really cute... but I swear I saw him lip locking with Maria the other day" Alice huffed.

We all made a puking sound.

"Maria? I thought he had taste" Rosalie tutted.  
"Same I mean Jesus, I thought Jasper was over her months ago. Sure it wasn't Cullen and Maria because I've seen them going at it quite a few times" I tried to make Alice feel better. Jasper was really a good guy and Alice deserved him; she deserved to be happy for once. She's been through enough traumas for one life time.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence apart from the odd comment about the party and what was on the radio; it was 9 pm when got back in forks

"Thanks for the ride Alice, see you both tomorrow" I waved as I squirmed up from the seat me and Rose were sharing. I put my hood up before running to the door through the rain.  
"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called from the living room.  
"Yeah, I'm going up to my room, see you tomorrow" I shouted from half way up the stairs.

As soon as I got in my room I ran over to my mirror and examined my tongue before cleaning it. It looked so good; I decided that before the party tomorrow I would get some blue streaks in my hair to with my tongue. Ok even I was getting a little bit excited for the party. I took off my make-up and had a shower before curling up on my bed and opening my laptop to check my mail.

2 New Emails.

**To – Isabella Swan  
from – Renee Dwyer  
**_Bella honey you never reply to my e-mails anymore, I hope your enjoying Forks, I miss you so much so does Phil, hope to see you soon in Spring Break, maybe?  
Love you Mom xxxx_

I felt a tinge of guilt go through me; I mean she was the one to blame for me being stuck in this tiny useless rainy town. The only thing good about this place is Alice and Rose. If they weren't here I would have left months ago, I decided to reply after ignoring fifteen of her previous emails.

**To – Renee Swan  
from – Isabella Swan  
**_Mom sorry I haven't replied been busy. Forks is good. I'm busy with friends in spring break. Sorry.  
Bella_

My next email was from Cullen. I didn't even bother opening it.

I was trying to be the good daughter I was brought up to be, but when you have a lazy ass dad and a wild mom It gets quite difficult. If you understand, which you probably don't, it's not like I have to explain myself to you, whoever you are. God I'm going crazy, I'm having an argument with my mind.

I decided to hit the hay and have an early night; I could probably do with one as well.

I woke up early and I mean like 6 am!! My tongue was throbbing and I needed some pain killers, I checked it in the mirrors it looked normal enough, I cleaned it again. I wonder what Charlie's gonna say when he sees it, oh well like Alice said, I don't care what Charlie does or thinks. I went down stairs and watched a bit of TV. Charlie would be up any minute and I needed to go back upstairs before I had to talk to him so he wouldn't see my tongue.

I had to have stupid mushy wheat biscuits with lots of warm milk, it was disgusting and I couldn't wait until my tongue healed so I could go back to eating real foods again.

Alice arrived on the dot just like every other day, she was complaining about her tongue and about her parents but I can't really say anything about that her 'family' is screwed. Her mum and dad well foster mum and dad are let downs, they don't work they live off the fortune that was left to them through her Mum's Dad when he died. I suppose Alice is enjoying her life though, she has her own yellow Porsche, unlimited shopping supplies and care free parents, all our alcohol is brought by them, I don't know what we'd do without them.

We were back at the wall, smoking again when Rose dropped a bomb shell.

"I think I'm gonna give up smoking" she was looking through her purse. She can't be quitting because of the money, she's just as wealthy as Alice. I'm the struggling one here  
"What? Why?!" both me and Alice were surprised  
"Well, I mean look at my fingers, and my teeth I have to brush them five times a day otherwise they would be as yellow as the sun and I really don't think that's attractive, and my hair I mean feel how dry it is" she was trailing off a bunch of excuses.  
"Rose you love smoking you say it calms you..." I wasn't quite sure why we were trying to convince her not to stop; shouldn't we be happy for her?  
"Yeah but Bella, I'm gonna focus on getting fit – I think I would like to start work at my uncles gym and he won't let me if I smoke, plus I can save some money up for extra clothes and stuff" she was still looking through her purse, she grabbed out a little box of quit smoking patches. Oh god she's using patches, she peeled one off rolled up her sleeve and placed it on her right arm.

"God Rose your serious aren't you?" Alice was smoking on her cigarette as if it was her last.  
"Yep I am and I think you should too" was she serious? Alice nearly choked on her cigarette I had to slap her back a few times to make sure she could breathe. She put one of her hands up to say she was good.  
"Well Rose, I think I'm gonna pass" I couldn't even think about giving up these were my best friends apart from Alice and Rosalie.  
"Me to Rose, but maybe later if you can do then maybe were try wont we, Bella" Alice nudged my back.  
"What?! I mean yeah sure Rose" I flashed a false smile to Rose before stubbing out and making my way to my first class

Today was going good, people were talking about the party tonight, it was a bit pathetic but because Forks is such a small town these things down happen every weekend. I was getting my books out when I felt a presence to my left. I slammed my locker shut and glared at Edward.

"Bella Bella Bella, how many times do I have to tell you Halloween isn't until October" He was shaking his head in mock shame.  
"Cullen, go away, I'm really not in the mood" I growled  
"Aww, is Bella stressed today" He said putting on his baby voice, I pushed his chest which was surprisingly hard today, he must have been working out recently. Anyway he was still annoying me so as per usual I kept walking, ignoring all his teasing. I could feel his eyes on me and it was nearly as annoying as him talking to me.

I turned my head around to face him and snarled "It's rude to stare Cullen" A smirk spread across his face and he winked at me.  
"I wasn't staring Swan, simply admiring" He took a step towards me and I actually smiled at his joke, I smiled at Cullen? What the hell was with everyone today first Rose quitting smoking then me smiling at Cullen, I didn't know what to do I froze on the spot. Then the moment was ruined by the skank Lauren coming up and wrapping her arms around his neck and sucking his face off against a locker he didn't even object, god he makes me sick. I can't wait till this party to get off with all of his friends!

The day did pass relatively fast and It was finally the time to get ready to Mike's party, Alice insists we get ready at her place but It was huge so I wasn't complaining.

After we all had showered. Alice blow dried her hair; it only takes like five minutes because she has very short hair. Which was an accident including a drunken night and a pair of scissors. She was devastated until she actually found out she looked amazing with short hair so she decided to stop growing it. She sat me down in her chair in front of her 'movie star mirror' complete with light bulbs and everything. She blew dry my hair; you could really see the colour. A layer of my hair had dark blue streaks and it contrasted against my hair colour and skin tone, it looked awesome.

I had my hair straight with a big quiff and two side bits pulled back, Alice said it was easy and I should do it for school, it was quite a good idea and I considered it. Alice's hair was extra spiky and extra fierce she had put red streaks in her fringe to match her shoes, my idea of the colour in our hair was a success. Rosalie wasn't too happy about dying her hair, but she did want the colour so she brought these dark pink clip in extensions she had a quiff as well. She instantly reminded me of Avril Lavigne with her colour and quiff, I thought best not to mention it though.

Rosalie was first to get dressed, she was wearing a tight pink dress with a corset design and her new shoes. I would kill to look like Rose. Every girl would be envious tonight. Alice was wearing a white tank top with a skull on and black shorts with braces. She had the braces up on her shoulders and with her shoes and hair she looked so awesome my confidence dropped instantly.

After doing our make-up heavy to our corresponding colours in our hair she were ready to go, we took some pictures and made a note to add them to facebook later.

The ride to Mike's house was short only about ten minutes with Alice's crazy driving. As soon as we pulled up we could hear the music and see people puking in the front lawn jeez it was only half nine slow down guys. We got out the car and made an entrance to say the least. I locked eyes with Cullen and he had at least five girls on his arms, he winked at me but I just rolled my eyes and gave him the finger. I didn't want him to ruin my night. He walked past me bumped into me and gave me another wink I stuck my foot out to trip him up but it only got one of his whores. This of course ended up with her in his arms accidently on purpose. Oh boy this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

Alice was off flirting with Jasper and things were going good between them. You could tell she was making an effort which is weird for Alice so she really must like this guy. Rosalie was looking for hot college guys to make out with... well she says make out but all really know what happens and quite frankly I don't want to think about it.

"Hey Bella" I turned around to find Mike Newton smiling at me with two cups in his hand

Mike was probably one of the most annoying people I knew, he was so persistent and that's what I disliked about him, and he never gave up, I mean common Mike I don't like you!! Put that in your pipe and smoke it.

I smiled at mike and nodded my head, I took the cup from his hand and drowned it in one. It burnt my throat and I hated the after taste, you think that would be enough to put me off – obviously not.

"So Bella, I really like your outfit" Mike didn't even try to cover up the fact he was drooling

"Thanks Mike, you don't look too bad yourself" He beamed, Mikes jeans and dark blue polo shirt made me want to gag but one little white lie wouldn't hurt, It made him happy anyway.

I must have been on my seventh beer and rejected mike at least four times heaven forbid he could actually take a hint!! Jeez that guy gets on my nerves, I haven't heard from Rosalie or Alice all night so they must be 'busy' with hot guys. I envy them they get everything they want and what do I get? The school heart throb annoying me to get some laughs out of his mates and a member of the backstreet boys, god life's unfair!!

At quarter past eleven the band turned up and plugged in. They were all pretty good looking, but the one that really stood out from the crowd was drummer, he was huge! He must have been something like 6'5" at least! His hair was a mess, a pile of dark curls on the top of his head. He was chatting to one of his band members when they must of said something funny because the cutest smile spread across his face, he had dimples and everything!

It was as if Rosalie could smell him or something, she came running down the stairs adjusting her hair. She ran over to me and gave me a look as if to say who the hell is he and why aren't we making out. I burst into laughter. Rosalie made eye contact with the drummer and did her sexist smile; he just winked and started playing.

I left Rose drooling and went in search of another drink. I passed Alice on the way and surprise, surprise she was stumbling on over to Jasper, I decided to observe from a distance. She looked drunk which was weird for Alice as she doesn't get drunk very often just tipsy. Alice only got to Jaspers feet before she was on the ground. Oh god. I tried to keep watching but people were pushing in the crowd for the band and I was getting thrown everywhere. I kept getting glimpses of Jasper trying to help Alice up and Alice laughing. I smirked at the thought of Alice tomorrow morning being totally embarrassed. I went to the kitchen to get my drink.

Alice and Jasper were still talking when I made my way back to the living room. I noticed Maria making her way through the crowd towards both of them; I decided to make my way over there give Maria a piece of my mind. Before I got there I noticed Maria laughing with them, at first I thought it was the drink tricking my mind but then I looked again and there was Maria, her best friends Nettie and Lucy, Alice and Jasper all having a good time. I guess all some people need is a drink. Before I had chance to turn around Alice was on the floor again, this time Nettie and Lucy helped her up. They exchanged a look with Maria and nodded. Now I knew something was going on, I furrowed my brow and continue to watch. Lucy and Nettie helped Alice back to her feet then started walking her towards the door. It didn't take long before Maria made her move on Jasper and they were making out.

I ran towards Alice but I don't think I realised how much I had drunk and went tumbling taking someone down with me.

"Whoa there Swan if you wanted to get me alone you know you only had to ask" Cullen smirked at me and laughed.  
"If I wasn't drunk right now I would hit you so hard" I started to get up, Edward put his hand out to help. I ignored it.

I heard the front door open and Alice stumbled in, both Edward and I watched in unison as she turned to see Jasper and Maria making out in the corner. Tears filled her eyes and she turned to run out the front door.

I started to make my way through the crowd shouting her name. When I got to the front porch she was nowhere to be found. I panicked because Alice was drunk and very emotionally unstable. I prayed she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Bella, what's happened? What's wrong with Alice?" I jumped when I heard Edwards voice behind me. I was consumed by anger that he would have the nerve to pretend to care.  
"I'm not in the mood for your games right now Cullen I'm trying to find my best friend" I replied with an icy tone. Edward looked hurt, and that wasn't something I saw often if at all.  
"I'm not playing games Bella, do you want some help looking for her?"  
"I don't want anything from you Edward. Especially not help" I turned and started making my way down the porch steps.

The cold wind and light rain of Forks started sobering me up. I was walking down Mikes street whisper shouting Alice's name. I slipped in big puddle of mud and burst into tears. I cried for Alice, I cried for Charlie, I cried for Rosalie I cried for him, I finally cried for the past eight months. I must have been sat in the puddle for at least forty minutes before I heard a bush rustle behind me. I froze in fear.

"There you are Bella, I've been looking everywhere for you, do you know big this street is?" Edward helped me up and wrapped his jacket around me. I couldn't say anything I just sniffled. Images of headlines about Alice tomorrow morning haunted my mind. What if she drove her porche and crashed? What if no one could hear her cries and she froze to death? I don't think I could live with myself. I burst into tears again. Edward rubbed my arms to comfort me all the way back to Mike's house.

We only got as far as the front garden before Alice came running down the porch steps greeting us.

"BELLA, thank god Bella! I thought you had died! I don't think I would ever forgive myself if you died out looking for me! I'm so sorry Bella, SO sorry!" Alice blurted out in one big rush. Her face was tired and tearstained.  
"Alice I looked everywhere for you! Where were you? I'm so sorry Alice" I was speaking so fast it rivalled Alice.  
"Well after I saw Jasper and Maria I stormed out and just kept walking until I found a swing and just sat there, that's when Edward-" I cut Alice off.  
"Edward? What about Edward?"  
"Well he found me, explained that you went looking for me and he couldn't find you, gave me his jacket and brought me back here. Then he went to find you" Alice looked at me with an expression that looked like I should already know this.

I turned to look at Edward and he just started walking up the steps, just before he reached the door I shouted his name.

"Edward..." He turned. I tucked some hair behind my ear and tightened his jacket around me. "... Thank you, for everything"

Edward simply shrugged and walked inside.


End file.
